doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Searing Dalek
Searing Daleks were a dangerous subtype of the Dalek race created during the Last Great Time War. They were among the most dangerous forces of the War. Description The Searing Daleks maintained the same basic design as other Daleks, with a rounded base and appendages including gunstick, manipulators, and eyestalks. Materially, these units were composed of radically different matter than the Dalekanium that was generally used for hull construction. This difference caused them to appear indistinct or transparent. First-hand accounts surviving from the Time War state that the voice of a Searing Dalek was temporally displaced a few moments into the past, causing battle cries such as "EXTERMINATE" to be emitted before the Dalek consciously spoke. This made Searing Daleks useless for ambushes, but made it difficult to hide from them, as an alert raised in the future could draw Daleks from the present. The Searing Daleks were created in a manner that made use of the manipulation of time travel rather than the molding of materials. The creation of a Searing Dalek involved the targeting of an important point in time and space, such as a city populated by sapient beings. The collective timestream of the point would then be "crossthreaded" with the timestreams of thirteen lesser Daleks. The history of the targeted point would then be deleted, forcing the universe to rewrite the space-time coordinates in the form of a Dalek. The resulting unit would possess an innate ability to access the Time Vortex and manipulate time. Abilities These units were armed not with standard weaponry, but with specialized expungement beams. These beams were capable of searing a selected target from history, deleting all events directly tied with the targets origin. There are accounts of battles that saw entire fleets of Daleks destroyed, only to be resurrected when a Searing Dalek managed to land a shot on a Time Lord commander. Regeneration was impossible if the Gallifreyan had been shot by a Searing Dalek. Some sources claim that there were entire planets and races that no longer exist in any point of history, due to the continued usage of temporal expungement by the Daleks. In addition to the dangerous expungement beam, Searing Daleks possessed the ability to tear down or erect time locks, preventing Time Lord interference in certain operations. They were capable of materializing through the Time Vortex in a matter analogous to that of a TARDIS, and often used this ability to aide their previous or future selves in battle. The paradoxes caused by a Searing Dalek using its powers were usually just as destructive as the Dalek itself. History Research Research that led to the first Searing Daleks began about halfway through the Time War. They were intended as a counter weapon to the constant militarization of time by the Time Lords. Initial Deployment The Emperor of the Daleks first revealed his creations during his assault on the Cruciform. The Time Lord armies stationed there quickly lost morale upon seeing that their principle advantage of time manipulation had been taken from them. A heavy assault spearheaded by Searing Daleks easily stormed the defenses prepared by the resurrected Master, and the Cruciform was taken after a brief but intense battle. Over the course of the remaining war, millions of Searing Daleks were created, causing an estimated expungement of three million years of history. Time Lord Response In retaliation, the Time Lords began to use similar weapons to delete history, adding to the general chaos of the War. During the battle for the Millennia Angles, the entire Gargou race was expunged from history due to the fearful Time Lord reaction to the Searing Daleks. End of the Time War By the time of the Fall of Arcadia, few Searing Daleks remained. Those few who had survived were entirely destroyed when the Doctor ended the War by activating the Moment. However, a recent change to the timeline has caused the Moment to never have been used, potentially permitting the survival of isolated Searing Dalek units. This possibility is currently being investigated by Time Agents. Appearances *''The True Lords of Time'' *''Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Movie: The Time War'' *''Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/The Thirteenth Month '' Category:Races and Species Category:Daleks Category:Last Great Time War Category:Pinguinus